Team HVST
by Fedora411
Summary: Four orphans. Four broken souls. Watch as an outdoorsman, a magician, a dancer and a cowgirl must learn to work as a team. They'll make friends, and enemies, and mabye even find a family in one another. Starring My OC team and Team CFVY. Takes place the year before RWBY Volume 1. Rated T for violence, language, and really sad back stories.
1. Green Trailer

_"The beauty of nature cannot be captured. To be truly natural, one must be free."_

The Emerald Forest was veiled in darkness. Clouds blocked the shattered moon of Remnant, and the few stars that peeked through could not penetrate the dense canopy of deep green leaves. All around, the howls of Beowolves could be heard, piercing the otherwise silent evening. A single leaf fell to the ground.

A lone figure, draped in green, stepped on the leaf, his brown hiking boots carrying him briskly through the trees. He moved with a slight limp in his right leg, using a five foot long wooden staff topped with a green crystal as a walking stick, and his face was obscured by a wide-brimmed green hat.

Suddenly, the young man tripped, his hat falling off to reveal messy green hair, reminiscent of a bed of pine needles. He quickly stood back up, gently dusting off his cloak, the motion revealing a black t-shirt with a green oak leaf on it and a pair of brown leather breeches. His emerald eyes fell to his hat, but as he bent down to pick it up, he felt a familiar tingle in the back of his neck.

Rolling to the left, he narrowly avoided the Beowolf's claws. Straightening himself out, he turned to face his opponent. He pointed his staff at the Grimm, waiting as the rest of its pack melted out of the shadows. In total, a dozen creatures now surrounded him. Readjusting his grip, he moved his hand down to the last six inches of the staff, keeping the gem pointed directly at the first Beowolf. The wind picked up as the crystal began to glow. Leaves fluttered off the ground, filling the air with green. The boy shrugged off his cloak, letting it fall gently to the ground. Then, the staff launched forward, impaling the monster through the abdomen.

However, part of the staff remained in the boys' hand. Except, it wasn't a staff anymore. The end of the staff had now become a hilt, connected to a three and a half foot long double-edged blade. Rushing ahead, he sliced the Grimms' head off, grabbing the now four and a half foot long staff as the creature evaporated.

Seeing this, the other Beowolves charged. Now armed with a sword in his right hand and a staff in his left, the boy smirked, holding his ground. As the first four Grimm were about to strike him, he spun quickly, his blade cutting through the first three, before he planted his right foot and jabbed the staff into the fourth ones' neck.

'Five down, seven to go,' he thought, before seemingly disappearing. The Beowolves looked around, sniffing the air in confusion. Then, the two closest to where the boy had been collapsed, a hole in each of their chests. Re-materializing out of thin air, the boy rose up off his knee, pulling the sword out of one hole and the staff out of the other.

Flashing a cocky grin at the remaining Grimm, he said, "Well boys, it's been fun. But, I have places to be so I'm gonna have to end this here." With that, the green crystal began to glow once more. Raising the staff over his head, he began to spin it rapidly. The wind began to whip around, creating a vortex of leaves. Then, he stepped forward and slashed the staff towards the creatures. The tornado shot at them, lifting them into the air and cutting them repeatedly with the leaves.

As that was happening, the boy sheathed his blade and picked up his cloak. Dusting it off, he draped it back over his shoulders. After doing the same with his hat, he pulled it down, obscuring his face once again. Casually, he began walking forward again, whistling a light tune.

As he left, the tornado dissipated, dropping nothing but dust that scattered in the wind. Finishing the short song, the boy once again vanished from sight.

 _Name: Hunter Greene_

 _Species: Human_

 _Weapon: Silent Wind. A short sword concealed within a wind staff._

 _Semblance: Invisibility_

 _Personal Symbol: A Green Oak Leaf_

 _Beacon Application Status: Accepted_

* * *

 **AN: Hey, I'm back. But not with the story you were expecting. To those of you looking forward to 'The Monkey King' chapter 4, I apologize. It was 90% done before my computer problems made me lose everything, but since then, I haven't been able to get it right, as far as how I want it to go. I might return to it at some point, but for now, please enjoy the adventures of Team HVST (Harvest). This is just a character short. The actual chapters should be about 3-5 thousand words, depending on the content. This story will take place the year before Volume 1. I do not own RWBY, that right belongs to Rooster Teeth and the late, great Monty Oum, RIP. I do own my characters though. If you want to use them, or if you have characters you'd like to see interact with them in this story, let me know. My team and Team CFVY will be the main focus, but I do need supporting characters. I will leave a template below for those who wish. Thank you for reading, and I'll see you next time.**

* * *

 _ **Character Submission Template**_

 _ **Name:**_

 _ **Color:**_

 _ **Species:**_

 _ **Weapon:**_

 _ **Semblance:**_

 _ **Symbol:**_

 _ **Description: For this, please include both a physical description, as well as a small backstory and personality traits.**_


	2. White Trailer

**AN: Hello and welcome, everyone, to the Team HVST White Trailer. Quick shout out to author sittscho, for helping me fine tune these characters. If you want to possibly see more of my team, or just really like BumbleBY, check out his RWBYNov story. That's it for now, so I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

 _"Magic is all around you. You just have to be willing to see it."_

Downtown Vale was quiet at night. A few people milled about, doing some late night shopping or having dinner at a nice restaurant. But for the most part, the streets were empty. That suited Vanna just fine.

The young woman walked slowly down the street, taking in the sights of the big city for the first time in her life. She had attended Signal, sure, but that was on Patch. It was a nice place, but it didn't compare to the Capitol. As she went, a few people stopped to stare at her. She was used to that kind of reaction, though. After all, she was an unusual looking person.

Slightly taller than most girls her age, she stood at 5' 9" tall, which was accentuated by the white top hat she wore over her shoulder length white hair, that added another foot on top. The hat had a black band around the base that held a playing card above her right ear. The card looked normal from a distance, but if you looked closer, it revealed a capital V where the value should be, and the symbol was a white spade inside a black diamond.

The rest of the outfit completed the strange picture. She wore black dress pants and a black dress shirt, covered by a long white magicians' coat. She also wore white dress shoes over short black socks, and a pair of white magicians' gloves. The symbol from the card could also be seen on the back of her coat, and on her gloves.

However, her most noticeable feature had nothing to do with her clothes. As she looked around, her glowing red eyes noticed everything. Including the small squirrel-tailed girl being beaten up in the alley she just passed.

"Hey, you!" she shouted, turning down the road towards the four men surrounding the helpless child. "Why don't you boys pick on someone your own size?"

Turning to look at the new arrival, one of the men, most likely the leader, stepped forward. " _It_ stole from me, and I will throw _it_ out with the rest of the trash," he said, emphasizing the word 'it'. "So, why don't you just turn around and go home, girly?" With that, he and his men turned back to the child on the ground.

Suddenly, the four men felt a rush of air as they were flung out into the street. Looking up, they saw Vanna walking slowly towards them.

"I gave you a chance to end this quickly," she said, cracking her knuckles, "but now, I'm going to enjoy this." Flicking her left wrist, a deck of red playing cards appeared in her hand. She rapidly shuffled them a few times before fanning them out. "Pick a card, any card, boys."

Getting up off the ground, the men stared at her like she'd gone crazy.

"All of them?" Vanna asked mockingly. "Okay. Catch!" She casually flicked her wrist again, sending the cards in an arc at the men. As they flew, the red backs lit up, making the cards explode as they hit their targets. The four thugs were knocked back once again, this time crashing into the wall of the building behind them.

The leader picked himself up first, looking at his three minions. "Get up you idiots. Fight back!" he shouted.

One of them stood up, pulling a sword from his belt. He rushed forward, swinging wildly at the girl. Vanna jumped, twisted and ducked every strike. As she leaned backwards to dodge a horizontal slash though, the wind from the attack knocked her hat off. Standing up straight, she wiggled the tall white rabbit ears that had been revealed.

"Oh, now I get it," the leader said angrily. "You're the _freak_ who told that _thing_ to steal from me. Well then, I guess I'll kill you too!"

"Wow, you have such a way with words. You should do some public speaking or something, because your eloquence is so motivational," Vanna replied, dodging another swipe from the swordsman. Stepping forward, she grabbed the thug's wrist and twisted the sword out of his hand, before kicking him away. With the flick of her right wrist this time, a single yellow playing card slid into her hand. "By the way, was this your card?" she asked, throwing it lazily at the fallen fighter. As it landed on him, it glowed brightly before electrocuting him into unconsciousness. "Huh, I guess not."

She bent over and picked up her hat, but before she could put it back on, she heard the sound of three guns being cocked. Turning around, she faced the remaining three assailants. Smiling innocently at them, Vanna tilted her head to the right and said, "Wait, it's not rabbit season yet. It's still duck season."

Screaming in rage, the three men opened fire, unloading a total of 36 bullets at the Faunus girl. Vanna stood there, holding her hat with the bottom facing the shooters. When the guns clicked, she blinked, moving the hat to look at her chest. Finding no bullet holes, she looked back up at the men with fake confusion.

"Where did the bullets go?" she asked, shaking the hat out. "Not there," she said, before checking her coat. "Nothing up my sleeves."

The men were back to staring at her, dumbfounded. "What the f...?" he started to ask.

"Shhh! There are children here, sir!" Vanna snapped at him, still digging through her clothes. Checking her pants pockets, she smiled. "Oh, here they are." Pulling her hands out of her pockets, she dropped the spent bullets on the ground. "Good try though. Vanna, tell them what they've won," she said, adopting a game show host voice.

"Thanks, Vanna. The four of them have just won an all expenses paid vacation to the Vale Kingdom Penitentiary, located in the scenic Vale Mountains, where they'll spend their time in style. All guests are given a complimentary orange jumpsuit, as well as a secure barred room with a light cot and a moderately clean toilet. They'll also be able to get fit in the Penitentiary's very own quarry," she replied in her normal voice.

Switching back to the host voice, she added, "That's right, there's nothing like a good four hour shift of breaking rocks under the hot sun to really tone those muscles. Finally, as a bonus, you'll get a deck of cards. It'll really help pass those lonely nights."

Flicking her right wrist, a blue deck of cards appeared. Throwing them at the thugs, they activated, freezing the men in place. Turning back down the alley, she walked over to the squirrel Faunus. As Vanna reached out to touch her, the girl flinched.

"Hey, calm down," Vanna said softly, pulling her hand back a little. "What's your name?"

"D-d-Doreen," she stuttered.

"Well, D-d-Doreen, I'm Vanna. Come here for a second. You have something in your ear." Reaching out, Vanna gave her hand a quick flourish, before pulling it back to reveal a chocolate coin. "Here you go. Actually, I might have something else for you too. Let me check," she added, reaching her whole arm into her hat. "Now, where did I put... Aha, there you are." Withdrawing her arm, she pulled a balloon out of the hat.

Doreen giggled and took the candy and the balloon from Vanna's outstretched hands. "Thank you Miss Vanna," she said, standing up.

"No problem, kiddo. Now, let's go find your parents, okay?" Vanna asked, getting up as well, and placing the hat back on her head. As the two Faunus walked away, Vanna readjusted the card in her hat, moving it back into place, covering a faded old bloodstain.

 _Name: Vanna Albumen_

 _Species: Faunus, White Rabbit_

 _Weapon: Dust Coated Playing Cards, 5 variants. Red-Fire, Blue-Ice, Green-Wind, Yellow-Electricity, Black-Gravity_

 _Semblance: Hammerspace_

 _Symbol: White Spade inside a Black Diamond_

 _Beacon Application Status: Accepted_

 **And we're done with another trailer. Please let me know how you like the characters so far. All reviews are welcome, unless they're negative. ;)**

 **Seriously, though, just don't be a dick about it. If you have constructive criticism, I would love to hear it. Every little bit helps.**

 **I am still accepting submissions for other background OC's, so if you want to send me one, the template is at the end of the Green Trailer. I am also taking requests for mission ideas. I have through Initiation planned out, but after that, the world is wide open. If you want to see something happen, let me know.**

 **Lastly, for reference, this story is taking place in the Canon Universe one year before the start of Volume 1. Unless we learn more about Team CFVY's back story, it should be fine.**

 **See you all next Saturday for the Black Trailer.**


End file.
